The Spirit Room
by stardust rain
Summary: In the room enclosed by metal walls, I sleep as if dead until morning. RemusSirius, slash


Disclaimer: Remus and Sirius are not mine. Noir lyrics and anime belongs to whoever made it. Lyrics are taken from animelyrics.com  

A/N: another of my what-if fics. This takes place during the summer of the fifth book, AU, and is NOT supposed to be real. This is a new writing style for me, so I apologize if it sucks. I mean I've used second tense before but this is… well you'll see.

Warning: obvious hints of slash, character death, a whole mountain of angst. Turn back while you still can. 

Summary: In the room enclosed by metal walls, I sleep as if dead until morning. AU 

Rating: PG or PG-13 not decided yet. 

****

**The spirit room**

****

_"The flowing tears are completely withered_

_The loneliness that thirsts for blood_

_Death dances, bringing the scent_

_Of the soft hair of angels_

_In the town where _

_The black sun doesn't set_

_Everyone is silent,_

_Working as if magical_

_In the room enclosed_

_By metal walls_

_I sleep as if dead_

_Until morning"_

--Coppellia's coffin, from the Noir opening theme 

***

Footsteps echo in the corridors, a lonely spider weaves her web, the only other companion in the room. A waning moon shines down through the barred windows, its silver white light reflects on the floor. It was laughing, laughing in glee. 

A clink of keys and the door creaks open, footsteps enter the room. Then silence. 

_This is the last time I want you to see me, Remus_

No, don't think, don't think, there are no need place thoughts at a time like this. Fists are curled so tightly the knuckles pale, cold hard hailstones thumps the windows like thousands of iron fingers rattling the glass. 

"Sirius…" 

Don't answer, don't answer. You won't manage to speak. His voice breaks, a sob comes to your throat, but you manage not to cry. No tears, no tears yet. The sky outside is solid black like an early Polaroid; hailstones plunges into the cold earth. The fireplace is empty, a handful of ashes are scattered around the base. The cold air creeps through the windows, sending shivers down your spine, you wrap you clothes tighter around your body. A Dementor paces outside the room, its rattling breath filters though the mouldering door. 

You stare down onto the floor, guilty of hurting him again. It should never have lasted, this frail relationship. The strings holding you together were the ones of a spider's web, trapping you both in what seemed to be an unbreakable grip. 

But all this attempts to please the other, these promises and words you've whispered it was all futile in the end. You realised it long before, but didn't want to admit, and slowly, steadily continued to break his heart, keeping it together for only that moment. 

"What…what the hell happened?"

What do you say, what do you tell him? 

"I screwed up," you whisper. "I screwed up big time, okay?"

You look at him, shameful, begging for forgiveness. His eyes are filled with tears and suffering, yours are regretful and pleading. 

"I wasn't careful enough, alright?" your throat hurts, the room comes in and out of focus. "I got caught while I was outside and…and…I…tell…tell Harry I'm sorry."   

"You promised that you'd never leave me" he whispers. "So why the hell do they have to make you break that promise?"

"They're going to use the Dementor's kiss on me in the morning," you say quietly. "If it really is worse than death then…" You take out a dagger from your robes, pushing it into his hands. Your mouth is hot on his ear, whispering silently as if afraid the moon will hear "…I want you to kill me before they come"

In one panicked movement he pushes you away, brown eyes wide with shock. "What are you saying" he chokes. 

"I don't want to suffer a life without soul" 

His eyes are clenched shut as he thrusts the knife into your chest. Your legs give way, the cold stone floor hits your knees, he falls to his knees beside you, both your robes smeared red. The cold blade is stained with your blood, his body shakes to breaking point. You grab on to him, holding on to your salvation as you breathe your breaths, and he shivers like a child in your arms.

"S-stay with me…Remus… you promised me…y-you…would."

Your lungs are closing up; each breath is harder to take. Through tears that cloud your eyes, you see that his are filled with dread. The salty metallic taste of copper-filled blood surges hot in your mouth, deep red liquid drips down onto the floor. Let go, let go of him, he'll join you shortly. 

_In this world, there is no reincarnation for us. _

Another puddle of blood splashes on to the floor, and the knife falls onto the ground with a clatter.  

_So let's live together in the world of dead. _

_Wait for me, Sirius, I'm coming. _

The spider is weaving her second web tonight.  

*** 

~FIN~

A/N: there I've done it. And now we cry. Did I make you sad? Well so sue me XP. I haven't written a character death before, and this really bashed up the fangirl in me. Ah well. 

Feedback greatly appreciated.  


End file.
